


The Detective and the Vampire

by Bamgtan_army



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 범인은 바로 너! | Busted! (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Attempted Murder, Baby Oh Sehun, Blood, Boyband, Childhood Trauma, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Cults, Curses, Depression, Detectives, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, K-pop References, Korean Characters, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Murder Mystery, Mystery, Oh Sehun-centric, Past Abuse, Police, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, References to Depression, Shamanism, Trauma, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army
Summary: Oh Sehun was the second youngest in the group of detectives. That did not mean he was incapable, just that he tended to be....quieter, softer, less outwardly spoken. So far, he had been getting better, or so he believed. After all they had been through, it would be hazardous if he did not feel more comfortable with his group of amateur detectives. This newest case of theirs, however, the Legend of the Vampire? Well, this would change him, how is the biggest question. What exactly is going in with Sehun, and why is he being taunted so much by this seemingly vampiric human?This is based on BUSTED TV show. Specifically episode "the Last Vampire"
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members begin to notice something strange with Sehun.

Oh Sehun wore his customary black shirt, it was a long sleeved one, thin fabric but baggy enough not to make him look as though he were a skeleton, and another pair of black jeans, along with a black overcoat which he wrapped around himself. Many people had stared at him on his way over, and many people in his life alone had watched him, utterly confused, not just with the sheer amount of black he tended to favor, but also with how often he was inclined to wear the colour. Sue him, he liked black. He liked how he looked in it. Among other things, black was quite a comfortable thing to wear, and Sehun had always tended to lean more towards the darker colors in general.  
He, along with the rest of the detective team, had been called to the docks, and now apparently Detective Ahn had said that someone that he had previously arrested was pleading him to look into some case in his hometown. It had taken Sehun a while to convince his members that yes, he was fine, and no, he would not be harmed, and that yes, he would return as soon as he was finished with what he was doing. He could not blame them, they had noticed that something was off with him. Then again, he had just told them that it was the anniversary, and they had jumped and looked at the date, before smothering Sehun in hugs and allowing him time to himself. The case that they were currently being told to work with, it was a favor straight from another detective on the team, and backed by K. Sehun found that odd, but he supposed when it came down to it, and the sheer ridiculousness of the claims, Detective Ahn would be the person he would turn to as well. Needless to say, when K called, it was assured, they would investigate. What were they going to do? Refuse? Refuse what was basically a directive straight from their boss? Ha, unlikely. Though, Sehun felt that Detective Ahn had made the decision to help this previous convict of his before K had even really said anything, and therefore was relieved that he had the backing of their boss like person.  
"I doubt it is a real vampire," Sehun muttered, rolling his eyes at the theatrics of the others, just a bit annoyed with how deeply these guys were looking into this vampire theory of theirs. There was no real vampire, likely someone just imitating them. That or rumors which were blown totally out of proportion. Though he had to admit, the evidence was a bit overwhelming when looked at objectively from the view of the townspeople’s legend of a vampire, still he would not believe in vampires any time soon.  
"Hmm?" Sehun jumped, eyes widening as the others looked at him, he had not realized that the others would hear him. Curses. He had not intended to say such a thing so loudly.  
"W-What?" He asked, slightly disarmed from actually being heard when he was not intending it, crossing his arms in front of him. His dark eyes glinting in the sunlight.  
"What did you say?" Kwangsoo asked, tilting his head ever so much like a puppy. It was not really accusatory, but Sehun could practically feel a penetrating, dark gaze on his skin, and it made him crawl in unnecessary fear. His skin itched and he wanted to tear at it, but he knew that was not really an option so he just swallowed and gave his reply.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself," Sehun said softly, and he turned his gaze to the sea determined to ignore the rest of the conversation, or at the very least the others trying to pull conversation from him.  
If his teammates noticed a change in his behavior they were kind enough not to comment on it. Not that he would have admitted to anything anyways. It was just...it was a trying few weeks, and he was exhausted. This time of the year was always difficult, and it most certainly did not help that he was now being pulled into some detective team on a case which the accused was a mythical supernatural being. Then again, Sehun’s view of supernatural had changed quite drastically as of late, but that was not a point which he cared to really dwell upon. Point remained that he had gotten the call quite suddenly, and was now on a boat being dragged to a remote island of the coast of mainland Korea. With a whole group of self proclaimed detectives. The team was headed out to solve a case of confusing proportions and questionable suspects.  
Which was, undoubtedly fun and enjoyable. Sehun did truly enjoy solving cases. He enjoyed the myster and he most certainly enjoyed finding the culprit Pandora solving the mystery more so than the actual mystery itself. Sehun was just tired, tired and stressed. He could not really blame the detective team for that, as it was not their fault. It was purely on himself given how much he tended to tax himself. However, it was not something that was a good thing when being jostled around the country. His exhausting was eating at him, and the stress was overwhelming. Not only did he just finish promotions, but now he was being snatched to handle a case. He never got a chance to really rest and relax. He was not entirely certain he could handle it for too long before or choked him completely. That accompanied with...his other, things he was dealing with, it would be a miracle if he could pull off another case without the others noticing something was wrong and asking him about it. Which was not really something he could confess to the others about. He did not want to worry them over nothing, sure he was having difficulties for now, but it would do none any good if the others were fawning over him because he was in a slightly fragile state. Luckily for him, it would seem they did not want to pry either because they did not press him for his silent nature. It was one of the few times that they were not so...forceful. then again, he supposed that teammates were allowed such respect. He was still grateful for them ignoring his existence the rest of the way to the island.  
Sehun, for once, thanked himself for his rather introverted nature. If he was an extroverted person naturally, his sudden silence and quiet nature would arouse suspicion from the others. As it were, it did not. Not really, at least. He shared his opinions well enough, and it would seem that his coworkers had realized that he most certainly not one who really talked all that much, except to express something, usually something important, or rather incredibly random. This was one of the few times which he was increasingly grateful that everyone around him was detectives. They did not question his reluctance to speak, though he could tell that they were curious, and Jae Suk at least noticed something odd with his behavior, they managed to control themselves well enough.  
That did not mean he did not care deeply for all those others he was around, the detective team included in that. With his friends, though, he had to admit, it was just exhausting sometimes to deal with the constant upbeat nature of those he was around. Half the time them speaking in a different language was also a frustrating aspect. Still, he cared for them deeply. It was just...just...  
This time of the year. That is what it was. This time, things always tended to spiral out of Sehun's poorly handled control over everything, and seep through cracks he had thought were sealed. It was always difficult.  
He just had to take it in, though, Sehun could do that. Definitely. He had done it before, he could do it again, despite it all. He had to be able to. Sehun just sighed, and closed his eyes against the sun.  
Eventually it seemed that he had somehow fallen asleep because...now...he was being shaken awake when they reached the shore of the island.  
"Sehun," came the voice from above him. Normally Sehun would have women immediately, but he was just soooo tired. Sehun whined, but otherwise did not move. Kwangsoo looked at the others, a tad bit lost as to what he should do at this point.  
"Ya! Sehun-ah!" Kwangsoo shouted at him, and this time Sehun jerked away as someone (jaesuk) grabbed his shoulder. Eyes flying open, ripping his body from them, trembling slightly, he nearly toppled over in the boat.  
"We are here." Sehun made a show of yawning, rubbed his eyes to erase fatigue from his facade, and gently stood up in the boat before exiting the raft. He could only hope that the others thought his almost skittish behavior was because of the suddenness of being ripped from Morpheus. He was a good enough actor make them think it, and it was obvious with how nobody gave him lingering glances and side eyes. He turned and bowed a thanks to their guide, verbally expressing his appreciation for taking them here. The guide was nice, and he just laughed and shook his thanks off.  
"Just be careful Lad, he likes people like you." was all he said, the warning echoing in Sehun's mind. It sent a sort of distinct chill down his spine. He did not need to pretend to be confused who the guide was talking about. It was that blasted vampire. Though, Sehun was not really certain that he understood the meaning of ‘people like you’ but one could pretend easily.  
"What a sweet and polite donsaeng," the others teased. It was not his fault that they did not give the guide respect. Someone had to. Sehun rolled his eyes, and glared. He was used to the teasing, but that did not mean he enjoyed being subjected to such things. It was rather annoying.  
"Come on, let's just go find the body, or some of the villagers," Sehun said under his breath, before gently picking his way through his teammates and rushing up the side of the island to get the the stairs which led up the island.

The others followed him quietly. To be honest, they were a bit disturbed with how Sehun was acting. They did not really know if it had to do with the case they were currently dealing with, or if maybe it was something else. One thing was clear, though, and that was something was bothering their second youngest. They did not really know how to approach the other either. He was quite curt with them on the ride there and then when they got to the island as well. If there was one thing that they knew Sehun was not known for it was for him being curt and short with people.  
It was something that was a little difficult. Sehun was quiet at the best of times, although when he did chime in with whatever information it was that he had managed to gather, it was usually to lighten the atmosphere, or to give them some important information. He was incredibly competent, despite a few reservations initially. Which were many. The silent and generally hard to read and composed detective was unnerving to them, others felt that he was...fragile almost and they worried, yet they had been proven wrong, time and time again.  
They had noticed that he did not really like people crowding his space suddenly. For instance, their first case, at the car wash when they were trying to look at the marking on the back of his neck, he had tensed up and stared at them with these wide eeyes. Something about the way he had tended up his entire body, stiffened, and his voice had gone to a mere whisper yet never once pulling away from him had unnerved the two with him, but they never bothered really bring it up. Sehun did not really like that watchful gaze he was sometimes given, but he supposed he understood.  
The main question remained what to do? What could they do? Sure, they were friends, somewhat, but at the same time they did not really feel close enough to the elusive detective to really approach him so directly. It seemed rude. Sehun was not exactly the easiest person to approach when asking questions about himself. The other may not be the best at lying, but he was good at deflecting. He was also good at pretend, something which had often been of use when questioning suspects. Out of all of them, Sehun was the best when it came to needing to go undercover, or confronting a suspect because of his timid and silent nature. The other was certainly talented at acting, which made it even more difficult to pull answers from him, though it was quite useful when it came to their interrogations.  
They had all, so it seemed, come up with this nonverbal agreement to whatever was bothering Sehun to rest. As long as whatever it was did not interfere with the youngster's ability to investigate they did not really see any issue addressing anything until AFTER the case. Then again, they were curious. Hazard of working with a bunch of detectives was that everyone was overly curious about the youngest on their team.  
Even though they wanted to know very badly, they also realized it would be bad form if they interrupted the case to ask, and then there was also the fact that they did not really know how to ask anything without having Sehun easily deflect them. The respected the younger, and did not really want to upset him.  
"Hey," Sehun leaned over the railing to look down at them from where they were gathered. "Found the villagers. They do not really seem too talkative though." He spoke, before turning and leading them to where the villagers were, indeed, gathered.

Sehun just, stood back, letting the others ask their randomized questions. He rarely interfered in this part, though it had been found out relatively quickly that his timid, but soothing nature could be used to calm flighty people or hostiles. They rarely used him in interrogations though. Whether it was because they though that Sehun could become a target because of his gentle nature, or because they felt the more direct approach worked better, Sehun did not know. Though he suspected it was likely a little of both. As usual, their questions were very jumbled, overlapping each other, and at times trying to speak over one another, and Sehun had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Sehun knew that they were just trying to get information, but sometimes they could be so pushy about it. It could come off almost threatening at times, and it never worked all that great. Sehun did have to admit they had gotten better about letting each person speak, it still needed work. Lots of work. Not to mention, he doubted that these villagers would be willing to really say much, and little would anyone guess the town leader came in and told them all not to say anything. Of course.  
Sehun, for his part, just casually leaned against the tree trunk, arms folded across his chest, and head leaned back. He was tired. He had not been getting good sleep, which was not new this time of year, but was incredibly annoying. It also caused issues, and the constant moving around was wearing him down, quite a bit and the promotions and the filming, just taking a toll on him. Though his members had been the best at making sure that he ate and slept and rested well enough.  
His eyes opened when he heard some yelling about a doctor of some sort. Doctor was good, that meant maybe they could get some type of information. Whether the doctor would cooperate, or be just like the villagers, that was...up for debate honestly. With how the villagers were being he doubted that it would be easy. Given how the others were he bet it would be even less easy. The doctor was dressed in white, though he wore what looked to be a black, or maybe dark grey vest, with black slacks and shoes, the white lab coat and long sleeved shirt was so characteristic of doctors it almost hurt to see. He looked good in it, Sehun had to admit. Not that he was looking, of course. Being around literal gods in the form of his EXO Hyungs had simply allowed him the ability to appreciate beauty, that was all. The Doctor gripped tightly to his briefcase, and declined the town's leader's offer to aid him with it, clutching close to his chest when the Town Leader attempted to take it from him, whispering a reassurance that he was fine handling it himself, grabbed the village head’s hand harshly, and quickly removing the Leader's hand gently from his case. He glanced up at the detectives, expression showing very little, but a bare hint of curiosity could be seen. The Doctor made his way to them and greeted them politely, with bows and hand clasps. Sehun sighed inwardly not really wanting to interact but knowing better than to try and hide himself away, even if that was all that he wanted to do right now. Instead he pushed himself off of the tree and bowed, clasping the doctor's hand in his as with his coworkers before him, the chill from the grip etching itself through his skin. He glanced into the doctor's eyes, his own wide at the feeling and confusion being reflected back at him. He did not really want to know if his teammates had felt the same searing cold, but he doubted it, as no mention of it was made. The Doctor’s eyes seemed to hold some sort of emotion within them as Sehun tentatively risked looking into the other’s eyes, straightening his bow, and he seemed to grip Sehun’s hand a bit tighter for a mere second, eyes flashing with some sort of emotion Sehun failed to place, touch lingering, before releasing his hand and smiling to everyone.  
He told them what, to be honest they really already assumed, or at least, guessed. Though he gave much more specific detail, and Sehun doubted it was for the peace of mind of the villagers. He probably did so for them, he had seen the doctor look at them briefly as he was explaining.  
"Thank you," It was sincere, least, it was on Sehun's part.  
"Who needs their flu shots. I do not believe I have given them all, and it is getting cold." He gave them a polite smile, eyes lingering slightly on Sehun once more, before turning to the town. Fingers pointed and the town leader seemed annoyed. The Doctor seemed to flinch, ever so slightly, as the Town Leader yelled at the woman who had failed to get her shots, but, he managed to calm the leader down. He turned to the town's leader and conversed with him briefly, and speaking to a few of the people, saying that he will bring their shots to their house directly, understanding it was likely difficult for them to come to the clinic. The Doctor was barraged with thanks and appreciation, before he smiled, bowed and headed off, leaving the detectives to sigh heavily.  
"Well...." the group of detectives did not really know what to do now. They needed to solve the case quickly. There was no way to get home by dusk unless they waited until tomorrow. Which would cause, undue complications of course.  
"Sehun," Sehun jerked, his name being called, and his eyes fluttered open to look at Detective Ahn. "You three go find the doctor. Investigate him. The townspeople seem obsessed with him. Near worship the ground he walked on." Sehun bit his lip at the disgust in the Detective's voice, unable to force himself to disagree with the elder detective. He had seen how the doctor reacted to the Towns leader. There was something that they were missing.  
Something vital..  
Sehun just couldn't quite figure out what it was yet.


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sehun, Kwangsoo, and JaeSuk investigate the Doctor, where the pick up some interesting information

Sehun did not really speak while they were trying to find the Doctor. He had suggested visiting the clinic, but otherwise stayed utterly silent. It was something both Kwangsoo and Jae Suk noticed. Not that it bothered them, of course, as Sehun was naturally a rather reserved person. They were just...worried. Of course they were. They could not really describe their worry, or understand why it was they felt it so deeply. At least, not in specific words. Still, it was something they could feel festering under their skin, itching. As Detectives, since beginning their journey with each other, and each case they took on, they had begun to realize it was unwise to ignore their feelings. While they may be uncertain as to why they felt this, this odd sense of forbidding around them, it did put them on edge, watching Sehun, trying to figure out why they were feeling this deep sense of wrongness. Whatever it was, it had to do with Sehun, and Jae Suk was worried that they may not figure it out.  
Yet, Sehun had been on edge for a while, though perhaps Jaesuk was the only one who really noticed it. It was true. Sehun had felt more reserved, more choosy with his words as of late. The fact that he rarely spoke already was concerning enough, though not too much. Add in this new sense of careful reservation the second youngest had seemed to be harboring as of late within the past few weeks and things seemed to be just a little more concerning. Jaesuk knew something was not right. He knew it, even if the others did not see it, even if he himself could not exactly explain how he knew it, he knew it. This trip had already brought to light some major reservations he had about the youngest male in the group.  
He did not dare bring it up, though. It was not just that there was not really time, he had no proof that anything was really wrong. Even with this unsettling feeling which had been steadily growing and growing in his mind, he still refrained from speaking about his worries to the others. How could he? He knew Sehun would likely just brush it off, and do it with a dismissive shrug of his shoulder. With Sehun, he could easily just claim that he was just feeling a bit off, he was tired, or something similar, and while it would not work forever, those small excuses, it would work long enough for the others to write the younger off just as Sehun wanted. Long enough for Sehun to manage to come up with something better next time around. Jae Suk needed some concrete evidence to prove without a doubt that something was wrong with how Sehun was acting before he could press his Donseang for details, or bring it up with anyone else in the group. Otherwise, it was his word against Sehun's, and even if he may be older, many of the others in the group would probably just write it off and shrug it away, especially since they had all noticed that Sehun seemed to be a bit more reserved, and just a little introverted. This was something which Jae Suk refused to allow. He could not let this feeling just be written away as a case of major introversion when in his gut Jae Suk knew it was more than that. He needed to be able to prove something was not right before he truly approached the others. It was a difficult case to do a general sense. With Sehun, oh it was nearly impossible. The other was very good at changing things around. You begin a conversation asking him something and next thing you know you are once more talking about something totally different without really getting an answer. While it was a good trait in detective work, it was kind of annoying in certain aspects. For instance, now.  
Still, as the three of them began to approach the clinic area, where Sehun had assumed the Doctor would likely be, Jae Suk could not help but to feel a different sense tingling his body. It was different from this feared reservation from Sehun. He felt something...something different. Something particularly dangerous, and he was not entirely certain he wanted to go into particulars about what that feeling meant. He was a detective, though, and even if he did not want to assess this feeling, he would, for better or for worse. He just felt worried. Worried about this case, worried for Sehun, and unnerved with the town in general.  
Sehun was right, however, as he usually was when he dared bring something to their attention. The doctor was drinking wine and eating steak at a table outside of the clinic, which was a held a bit away from him, to the side. Kwangsoo mentioned something about being unable to really understand why the doctor was eating when he just realized his close colleague had died, how could he stomach such things?  
"Well," Sehun hesitantly began, something which Jae Suk caught onto immediately, even if it was ever so slight, wanting to answer before they got to the Doctor. "He is a doctor. Given the way the other villagers had acted, I would assume if he showed anything disturbed him, they would become scared or unnerved, and in that state humans can do terrifying acts. He seemed at bit..." Sehun shook his head. "What?" Jae Suk pressed. If Sehun had noticed something that had overlooked, and to be honest Sehun was the most observant of the group, besides Yoon Seok, but that bastard had betrayed them, they needed to know. "I think he was a bit unnerved by the Town Leader. I'm not sure how though." Kwangsoo and Jae Suk stared at Sehun, who flushed lightly at the attention, not really sure what to do with it, and led the way to the Doctor, ignoring their piercing stares at his back.  
"Doctor!" Jae Suk shouted, attaching the man's attention. The doctor looked up and watched them approach. Sehun stayed a bit behind the two, watching quietly as usual.  
"Ah, you are back." Park Hae Jin stated, standing and greeting them. Sehun bowed back, the only one to do so, a bit unnerved, and really uncertain how to proceed. "I thought perhaps you may have come back. I was not entirely certain though."  
"If you don't mind, could we ask you a few questions?" Park Hae Jin smiled politely and nodded to Kwangsoo's question..  
"Of course. I will do my best to answer them. Please, take a seat." Jae Suk Kwangsoo, and Sehun all sat down on the opposite end of the table, facing the Doctor. Sehun, ensuring he stayed towards the edge of the bench which occupied the three of them, watching the doctor with wary eyes. Park Hae Jin just watched him for a few seconds, before returning his attention to the others who were sitting with him.  
"Why is your stake so rare?" Kwangsoo asked impolitely. Sehun's eyes widened. Did this man ever think before he spoke.  
"I always eat my meat like this." Hae Jin replied, a bit of confusion in his voice. "Oh, I apologize, I have not offered you anything. Would you like some to eat? I could fetch some..."  
"No, no, no, no thanks." Kwangso quickly denied. Jae Suk likely declined. The Doctor's eyes pierced Sehun's, who looked away, unable to quite hold the gaze of the other.  
"N-No thank you," Sehun stuttered out slightly. Hae Jin nodded his understanding.  
"Why didn't you seem concerned when your colleague was killed?" Jae Suk asked boldly. Sehun nearly gasped at his team member's directness. That was soo....rude. After a bit he just got tired of it. The Doctor was,deflecting them, and while the two were being abnormally direct, and almost attacking in their interrogation, he just wanted to finish this. He did not really like being in the Doctor's presence, it unnerved him for reasons he could not quite put into place.  
The Doctor, for his part, barely reacted. "You said there had been a similar case?" Kwangsoo asked. The Doctor watched him carefully. "Yes, the town doesn't speak of it much. My...my girlfriend, died, in a case similar to this one." Though the others could not see it, Sehun saw the sadness in the eyes, only a little. He figured the Doctor probably had plenty of time to mourn. "What is with these questions?" The Doctor finally asked. "Are you suspicious of me? That, maybe, I am the vampire?" "A little," Sehun admitted truthfully, words soft and timid in their delivery, yet loud enough to be heard. A ever slight tremble made it's way into his voice when he confessesed the thoughts. Hae Jin turned his gaze to him, and smiled lightly, Sehun found himself once kore unable to fully hold eye contact, nervously glancing away.


	3. Games of wine and garlic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor becomes more intrigued with Sehun

Dead silence accompanied Sehun's admission. Everyone stared at him, the Doctor, his teammates. Sehun could practically taste the tension which was hanging in the air fom that one, simple two worded answer. He began to feel a little nervous at the sudden attention on him. Eyes, staring at him, varying levels of exasperated and shocked, and in the case of Park Hae Jin, amused. He had admitted it, and mostly because he knew the others would not do so, though in Sehun's defense, they had been blunt and somewhat rude until now, he could say one simple thing. Even if he did not normally participate in this part of the investigation.Jae Suk and Kwangsoo stared at him in shock. They could not believe that Sehun had actually admitted....that. The taboo answer to such a delicate question that they were too frightened to ask. Partially because, though they would deny it vehemently if asked by any other, they did slightly believe it possible. The evidence, it swayed towards that direction, no matter how ridiculous it seemed.  
"Ya!" Jae Suk shouted, laughing nervously, hitting Sehun on his shoulder with a narrowed look. Sehun became nervous, curling inwards a bit, unable to help it, but not moving directly away, as though feeling he deserved it in some way. The light reprimand. "You can't just go around and being so bold like that!" Jae Suk said with a roll of his eyes, and heavy sigh. Sehun noticed that Jae Suk was being lightly teasing, somewhat serious. So, he did as was expected, and what he felt at the same time. He refused to allow himself to be frightened into silence. Sehun laughed slightly, looking away, exasperated, then turning to stare directly into Jae Suk's eyes, not looking away as he replied.  
"You were being so straightforward I just figured I would answer him truthfully. We were talking about it on the way up here."  
It was with a jolt that Jae Suk realized this was the first time that Sehun had made direct eye contact with him during the entire day, or with anyone but Doctor Park Hae Jin. Something which left a bad taste in the back of Jae Suk’s mouth. Of everyone, Sehun had only made eyecontact with them once, and yet constantly was making eye contact with the Doctor? He did not like it, even though, Jae Suk would bet was out of politeness. He was both grateful, and just a little stunned. Perhaps Sehun was feeling a bit better now? He could only hope.  
"Would you believe me if I said no?" Park Hae Jin spoke up, dragging the attention from Sehun back onto himself. Sehun was grateful for that. He did not like being on the receiving end of disappointment. It made his skin crawl. Park Hae Jin probably did not notice Sehun's discomfort, but he was still grateful. For whatever reason he had to be, though it was mere coincidence that drug the attention from him back onto the Doctor.  
"What can I do to prove it to you?" Kwangsoo and Jae Suk instantly started spilling out suggestions, while Sehun just watched them with a light laugh.  
"Garlic!" Kwangsoo shouted unnecessarily loud. Sehun winced, barely noticable. "Vampires hate garlic. They can't eat it. It scares them"  
"Yeah, you could drink garlic water!" Jae Suk supplied desperately, following Kwangsoo's idea. Sehun noticed, however, that Park Hae Jin seemed more amused and entertained than anything else. It was...interesting.  
"Please excuse me a moment." Park Hae Jin said softly, after a moments contemplation, standing with a light bow and moving towards the side and. Out of their sight.  
"I didn't really think he would agree." Jae Suk admitted. Kwangsoo stared in shock.  
"I don't believe that he is just going to agree so easily." Sehun spoke up, pausing slightly.  
"Why is that?"  
"Would you?" Sehun directed back, quickly bouncing Kwangsoo into a thinking mode.  
"Probably not." Sehun nodded, leaning against the table.  
"Exactly. He is probably annoyed right now. Not only did his colleague die, probably the only other one with some type of medical experience on this island, but we also made him relive his girlfriend's death, even if he managed to mourn her properly that isn't a light thing to go through. Now we are saying that we suspect him of being a mythological creature of evil and darkness." Sehun explained gently. "So he will probably make us figure something out in order to get him to actually drink whatever garlic drink he comes up with. I doubt he would just so easily agree to something like that." They others thought on it, before seeming to agree with the youngest there.  
And he was right, as it turned out. When the Doctor returned, it was with a classy silver tray of fancy stone goblets. Sehun stood slightly and bowed as the Doctor sat. Jae Suk stared at him, but Sehun paid him no mind. Of all of the three in the Doctor's company he was the youngest, and younger than the Doctor. Sehun simply stared at the table as the tray was pushed in front of him, the Doctor sitting once more, unable to force himself to meet the Doctor's eyes. He, therefore, missed the slightly fond and entertained look which the Doctor directed at his form.  
"What is this?" Kwangsoo asked curiously. The Doctor smiled lightly.  
"In these goblets, there are 3 cups of wine, 2 of water, and one which has garlic water. You will choose a cup of your choosing, then I shall after you, and we shall drink them both together. Alternating between the three of you, of course." Laughing at the shocked look on Jae Suk and Kwangsoo's faces, "I cannot simply give into your requests." He explained. "This way, it is fair."  
It was, Sehun had to admit. The other two begrudgingly agreed and Kwangsoo hesitantly selected the first goblet.


	4. Wine, Water, Garlic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game, The Doctor secretly places interest on Sehun specifically, Jae Suk notices something odd going down between the two

The Doctor had made an amicable solution.  
"If you do not choose the garlic, and I do, you will get the answer you are looking for, however. Only if you do not choose the garlic cup." It was a more than fair trade to Sehun.  
It was swiftly decided that Jae Suk would go first, and so, carefully looking at all six goblets and contemplating on it, he chose one.  
"There are six, I don't think I will choose garlic the first time i choose." It was a good point. It was highly unlikely, given that there was only one garlic goblet, bit six drinks total. The doctor hummed, not sparing a glance at the others before gently picking his cup.  
"I will go with this one," he said softly. The two watched each other carefully, waiting, tense. Upon ripping the white covers off the top of each of their drinks, Sehun and Kwangsoo leaned over to look at what Jae Suk had chosen.  
"It's water!" He sid victoriously. Sehun looked away from Jae Suk and over to Park Hae Jin. He tried to see what the other chose, but with a spark he accidently caught the Doctor's eyes, and he could see a light chastisement in them, though Sehun was not sure how he could tell.  
His face still flushed red and he looked back down at the table, as though he were a mere child. He could not explain why, but he felt saddened, like he had disappointed the Doctor in some way.  
Jae Suk drank the water within his goblet. Not seconds later he hastily spit it out, trying to wipe the taste from his mouth. He leaned his head on the table, disgusted. Aggravated at the taste, his mouth felt bitter, as the Doctor nonchalantly drank whatever was in his cup without worry.  
"What is it?" Kwangsoo hastily asked.  
"Wineimnida," Hae Jin concluded, tilting the goblet slightly away from his face and upwards. Almost elegant in the execution.  
"You didn't say it was salt water," Jae Suk accused, slightly annoyed, mostly shocked.  
"Salt water is still water," Sehun quickly defended. The Doctor looked at him curiously, but Sehun avoided his gaze as they watched Jae Suk suffer the bitter taste of salted water.  
"At least you didn't drink the garlic juice." Kwangsoo swiftly said, trying to calm Jae Suk down a bit.  
"He is right. It is still among these," Sehun said, his voice tinged with a delicate edge.  
"There are five more choices." Kwangsoo enlightened. As though they didn't know, and Jae Suk rolled his eyes.  
"This is just as bad!" He spoke.  
"Who is next?" The Doctor asked, in three words managing to instantly cut through all debate which was rising, his voice a velvety quality, not caring for the fact that he literally interrupted the entire conversation. Sehun quickly interfered before Jae Suk could argue anything.  
"Should I go?" Sehun asked Jae Suk. The Doctor instantly fixed his gaze on Sehun, who almost trembled at its intensity.  
"Yeah,"  
"I got an idea," Sehun said, staring pointedly at Kwangso and Jae Suk, and also avoiding the Doctor's gaze.  
"Just avoid the garlic juice," Kwangsoo slowly ordered. Sehun stiffened slightly at the tone. It was...it was THAT tone. The tone of suggestion orders. He hated that tone so much.  
Sehun ignored it, ignored the chill and fear it set in him, and grabbed the goblet, one of four closest to the Doctor. His eyes watched the Doctor as he did so, carefully, setting it before himself he waited. The Doctor did not bother looking up at him, merely gave him a glance of inspection. The Doctor inhaled deeply, an unknown emotion was passing through Park Hae Jin, one that Sehun did not know, though he was sure the Doctor did. Park Hae Jin straighted, slightly, shoulders setting, his posture much more...it was not stiff, had not been from the beginning, bit it seemed that something had shifted. His posture was more...it was anxious. No, Sehun had to say it was more....

Sehun was not entirely certain what exactly it was. He could tell one thing though, and that was that the air had changed. Something had shifted, though what wa still up for debate.   
The Doctor tapped his finger twice on the table, before shifting his body as he leaned over to grab the cup from the side closer to Sehun. He held eye contact, not wavering, and Sehun shifted slightly as Hae Jin grabbed his cup, fingers shaking slightly on the cool metal of the cup. Hae Jin, showed no such unnerved behavior, he just smirked a bit, scoffing just slightly as he waited. Sehun glanced up at him from under his eyelashes as he began to peel the paper from the top of the cup. Hesitant, at least until the Doctor followed suit with a smirk. Sehun glanced down, head bowed, and his shoulder curved ever so slightly inward, and exhaled slightly in relief. It was water.  
The others mimicked his relief at not choosing the garlic juice. The Doctor once more cut off Jae Suk, who glanced at him annoyed. He had been cut off three times now, but Sehun bared him no witness.  
"You..."  
"One," Sehun raised his glass along with the doctor. "Two," the Doctor was still watching him, and Sehun lifted his glass towards Hae Jin, and bowed his head slightly, along with lowering his eyes. "Three," they both drank. Park Hae Jin's eyes, glittering, as they did so. Unlike Sehun, who had lifted his goblet, tilted it towards Hae Jin, and bowed his head before drinking, the Docotr only lifted his goblet, and drank.  
Jae Suk could not help but feel that something was going on, the interaction between the two, was interesting. He felt...that perhaps something was missing. He knew he was missing something. Something important.  
Sehun, startled as he did so. Throat catching as he lifted a hand to cover his mouth. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. Hae Jin's eyes crinkled, seemingly smirking behind the goblet. He swelled, and turned his head gracefully towards Sehun, who was at this point in a state of distress. Hos body was leaned over the edge of the bench, hand grasping at the table tightly as he coughed, trying to rid himself of the taste which he had drunk.   
"Sehun are you alright? I've never seen you like this. With Sehun in distress, only Jae Suk caught the fleeting smile which Hae Jin bared as Sehun continued to cough over the the table miserably, hands on his knees, unable to stop himself from curling about himself away from the doctor and everyone.   
When Sehun finally controlled himself, and leveled himself again, he glanced at the doctor before looking at Kwangsoo who had asked what was wrong.   
"Its salty." He said, face flushed slightly red, delicately covering his cheeks. The Doctor made a notion of shaking his head slightly, and placing his goblet on the table.   
"It is salt water" He uttered smoothly.   
"What about you?" Jae Suk asked.  
"Wineimnida." He said, without hesitation  
"Wha, again?"  
Swhun tensed and moved away from Jae Suk.  
"Are you a hoodwinker?" Jae Suk demanded. Hae Jin curled his lips upwards but removed his gaze from the three of them, fingers gently spiraling the goblet, slowly moving it in a circle in place, idly, as he listened.  
"Should we shuffle them?"   
"As you wish," Park Hae Jin said simply.   
He...he did not seem anything but utterly amused about the entire situation.


	5. Doctor leaves

Kwangsoo began mixing the cups diligently focused entirely on doing so, not noticing the gentle amusement which seemed to radiate from the Doctor as he watched them. Jae Suk most certainly noticed, and he did not like the feeling which he was getting from the Doctor. He most certainly did not like the Doctor’s weird actions with Sehun, and his constant cutting him off in the middle of his sentences. Not that he could do much about it. Jae Suk hit Kwangsoo lightly on the upper arm in reprimand.  
"He can see you mixing the cups, Kwangsoo, you are not exactly being discreet,." Jae Suk said in annoyance with a roll of his eyes. Kwangsoo froze, and glanced up at the doctor with wide eyes upon realizing that he had really not been subtle.  
"Oh," Kwangsoo stated dumbly, before snatching the tray with quick fingers and turning his back to the Doctor to mix them up again this time without the doctor's gaze on him as he did so. Sehun laughed lightly. It was low, and almost unheard, Je Suk barely managed to catch it himself. The doctor, however, noticed almost instantly, which once more caused Jae Suk to be on edge, especially when the man gave a very small smile, a mere flick of his lips as he heard the sound, but it was enough for Jae Suk to know for certain that this Doctor Park Hae Jin had an interest in their young Sehun, though what exactly that interest was Jae Suk had no knowledge. As of now, the best that he could do is simply ensure that Park Hae Jin and Sehun stayed as far away as possible.  
Kwangsoo, having finished mixing the cups and completely missed the entire interactions between Sehun, the Doctor, and Jae Suk, though Jae Suk should not really be surprised given the fact that the man was not exactly observant, and definitely nowhere near Sehun and his level, and the other simply placed the tray on the table with a satisfied smile on his face. The Doctor seemed to have to physically rip his attention from Sehun to place it once more on Kwangsoo and the newly shuffled goblets.  
"Your choice," Jae Suk whispered to him. "Remember, you cannot pick the garlic juice." He said sternly, placing a light hand on the other’s shoulder, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. Kwangsoo scoffed, and shoved Jae Suk's hand off his shoulder, merely nodding his head towards the other’s words.  
"I know," he said carefully masking his annoyance. "There are only a few left." He hummed not entirely certain what it was that he should choose. Which cup it was that he should grab. His hand hovered over the goblets hesitantly. Jae Suk rolled his eyes, slightly impatient.  
"Just pick one!" Jae Suk said annoyed arms crossed. This whole situation was setting Jae Suk on edge, something which the Doctor seemed to enjoy if the smile in his eyes was anything to go off of. Kwangsoo snatched the nearest goblet.  
Doctor Park smiled, eyes lighting up darkly. He turned his gaze to the goblets which were left upon the table, and picked one. He held it close to him, and he and Kwangsoo exchanged gazes as they tore the paper off of each of their goblets.  
"Oh no!" Jae Suk was disheartened greatly. Kwangsoo had...of course, grabbed the garlic juice. Both Jae Suk and Kwangsoo were lamenting their loss of making the Doctor drink garlic juice, while Sehun just sat back with a small smile at the two. Sehun had not really placed any merit in this whole thing anyways. He had realized exactly what it was, which was a game to waste time, and it had him laughing inwardly, not that he would ever actually laugh at his Hyungs and sunbaes, which made him simply keep silent. Hae Jin watched Sehun curiously for a moment as though he were contemplating something quickly, before returning to what was at hand. He watched as Kwangsoo tried, valiantly the Doctor would admit to himself, drink down the garlic juice. In the end, however, Kwangsoo remained unable to keept it down, and spit it out with a formal apology which the Doctor completely ignored.  
Standing whilst watching Kwangsoo suffer the attempt of drinking the garlic, having downed the liquid within the goblet which he had picked himself, the Doctor kindly informed them that he had to take his leave from them. Jae Suk, as usual tried to stop their suspect from leaving so they could complete their questioning process. However, with a slight bow, the Doctor took his leave completely ignoring the other’s annoyed attempts at stopping him. Understandable since he had patients in the village to see to.  
Sehun, personally, didn't think that the Doctor was their suspect. At least, not completely. There was something else going on here, which they did not know and were unaware of at this moment. That was the main reason that he really could not...he just could not bring himself to figure the Doctor as a suspect when they barely understood the town or anything about the people here.  
Sehun also felt that if they really wanted to question the doctor more it would have been far more conductive to actually ask questions instead of trying to get him to drink garlic juice via a game. Though, Sehun had to say it was a pretty decent distraction.


	6. Locked In

They had decided to look around the place. After all, the Doctor was gone, and so it would be a good time to look for clues. Sehun did not bother trying to convince Jae Suk and Kwangsoo that the Doctor may not even be a suspect, but that something else may very well be going on. There was no point, as he knew that they would not listen to him in the first place. It was something to do with the fact that he was the youngest, but it was also the fact that Jae Suk had actual experience, and therefore thought that he knew everything. This was, of course, not the case in any way, but it was what he thought, and it did not help that the others simply went along with him half of the time.  
Not that they had much of a choice half of the time, but he really did not want to cause drama. He would just allow the others to come to the same conclusion themselves. He did not know if they would come to that conclusion, but he was willing to bet that they would, eventually. Or so he assumed. If they did not then he was not entirely certain that they really deserved the title of detective. You had to look at more than just who was the suspect, you also had to operate under the assumption that those who you thought were criminals may not actually be guilty of anything as well. He hoped that they would come to his same conclusion. He also hoped that he was right, but if he was not he could also deal with that as well.   
The Doctor's clinic was fairly...basic, as far as clinics went. Although, they had expected that, he was a doctor. The clinic was fairly neat, if not a little chaotic, it was that sort of chaos that you would expect from a clinic. Not to mention the Doctor was the only one on the island. It was to be expected that his things would be a bit of a mess. If Sehun was being honest, he had expected much more of a mess than what they had actually found. It would seem that despite his undoubtedly very busy schedule, and having to deal wtih all sorts of people from the village, he managed to keep his clinic in some sort of cleanliness.   
"Apparently the Doctor was conducting some type of experiment on animals." Kwangsoo stated. Jae Suk snatched the clipboard that the other was looking through, flipping through the pages which were attached himself, reading them with a curious look on his face.   
"It seems as though the Doctor was conducting experiments without the knowledge of the villagers." Jae Suk flipped through a few more pages. "It looks like all of the animals that he was testing on died with whatever it was that he was injecting them with."   
"Does it say what he was injecting into them? Or why he was doing it?" Sehun asked curiously. While he still was not entirely certain that the Doctor was an actual suspect, he was definitely curious about what the Doctor was injecting into the animals of the island that would kill them all. Jae Suk glanced back at him with an unreadable look for a moment, before sighing and looking through everything once, twice more just to make sure that he was not mixing things up.  
"No, It does not seem that the Doctor recorded his reasons for that." Jae Suk said with a sigh. "It is unfortunate." He breathed out. "It would have been interesting to know." Jae Suk glanced back at Sehun at this point. "I doubt he did it without any reason."   
"That Doctor guy does not seem to be the type of person to do anything without a really good reason for doing it." Kwangsoo admitted, finally saying something other than staring at the two idly.   
Sehun nodded, but did not make another move to actually say anything.  
Jae Suk was a bit disappointed at that. He was hoping that Sehun's sudden question was really beginning to open him up, the other had been notoriously silent for a while, and it was beginning to really concern him at this point.   
He knew that it was only normal for him to be concerned. Sehun was the youngest. He also knew that Sehun had a habit of being a rather silent person, and if it were anyone else who were making the same notes as Jae Suk were they probably would just write it off, and indeed, it seemed that many of their fellow detectives had done just that. Yet, Jae Suk knew that there was something a bit more than that about Sehun's sudden step into silence. Though he did not know exactly what it was, he would be certain to figure it out. It was concerning him, and Jae Suk was having difficulties actually concentrating knowing that there was something up with Sehun, and yet not really being able to pinpoint what exactly it was.   
"Well I..." Jae Suk began to speak, but accidentely pricked himself in the finger on a needle that was lying there. Sehun rolled his eyes, unable to help but chuckle a bit, especially since Jae Suk proceeded to freak out at the fact that he had pricked his skin on a needle that may or may not be infected with whatever it was that the Doctor had been experimenting with. It was most certainly not the time to be freaking out but Jae Suk could not help it.   
Sehun just sighed and grabbed the closest first aid materials that he could find in the place, which given the fact that it was a clinic it did not take too long to find the proper materials needed. Quickly he disinfected Jae Suk's finger, just in case, and wrapped it expertly, knowing that the other would freak out if he did not do it. Sehun did not mention how it was that he knew how to patch a person up so well, and in such a swift and proper manner. The youngest thought that Jae Suk was just not in the mind to really think about it, or, even better if it was the real reason, the other thought it was just a minor injury that he never really thought of the reason too much. Sehun hoped that it was the latter, because then that would mean that he was not already suspicious, though the youngest was not too blind not to notice the side looks which Jae Suk had been giving him on this journey. He knew that the other suspected something, he just hoped that it was not what Sehun thought it may be. If it were, Sehun himself was going to be in some major trouble, and he did not really want to deal with that at the moment.   
"Thank you," Jae Suk said sincerely to Sehun, who just smiled and nodded, putting the materials back where he found it, and putting the Needle which Jae Suk pricked himself with carefully back where it was supposed to go, after disinfecting it thoroughly. He did not really know what the Doctor was using this specific needle for, and he knew that it would need to be disinfected, especially since Jae Suk had ended up pricking the needle through his skin. He did not want, nor did he really care, to know what the Doctor was using the needle for, but he knew that if it was not disinfected if the needle ended up going into another person or animals' flesh it could cause problems. Who knows what sort of complications could arise from that.   
"Hey guys I found something!" Kwangsoo suddenly shouted from the other room. Sehun and Jae Suk glanced at each other, making direct eye contact, before Sehun looked away and moved towards the room where Kwangsoo was at. Jae Suk followed him quickly, moving right behind him, not wasting a second. Sehun just huffed a little laugh at that, but otherwise gave no reaction to anything.  
"What is it?" Jae Suk asked. Kwangsoo smiled a bit nervously.   
"I found this mask, but unlike the other ones on the island, I noticed that there are no fangs on it." Jae Suk jerked his head around to look at the mask which Kwangsoo was pointing out. Sehun looked, much more calmly than Jae Suk, and simply sighed lightly, ensuring nobody could hear him (He did not want them to think he was being disrespectful after all). He knew that this would only reaffirm their belief that the Doctor was the suspect that they were looking for. The so-called vampire.  
Which, Sehun would admit that there was something...interesting about the Doctor, but he did not think that it made him a murderer, not like the others were thinking. Besides, it was highly unlikely the other was a vampire. Sehun had some extreme doubts about that.   
"That is odd." Sehun refrained from groaning at that. Just as he had suspected, now the others were only certain that the Doctor was a suspect that they needed to catch in the act. He did not really understand where their thoughts went. It was simply too much for him at times. Still, he did not dare contradict them. Who knows what may happen? He simply could not risk anything at this point.  
When Kwangsoo went to touch something, again being reckless and just wandering around touching stuff (Sehun had to admit him and Jae Suk seemed to have a bad disregard for potential traps as they always seemed to fall into one by randomly touching things and yet never actually learning from the amount of times which they had ended up locking themselves into places), there was a sudden clanging sound behind them as a door appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Jae Suk nearly screamed, Kwangsoo did scream, and Sehun just stared in silence. All of them were wondering the same question.  
Should they go in? Or should they stay there?   
It was weird that a Doctor of a village had some random door leading to who knows where in his clinic. Sehun stepped forwards, a little hesitant, but curious enough that his self-preservation seemed to take a deep detour into the nothing town.   
"Wait," Jae Suk snatched at Sehun's wrist, and Sehun froze, glad that he was ahead of Jae Suk and Kwangsoo so they could not see the flash of utter terror and fear which crossed his face and eyes for a mere second. "What if it is dangerous." Sehun, finally managing to recover from the sudden shock, simply rolled his eyes.  
"Well, we will never know unless we check. Besides, are you not curious if the Doctor is the culprit," the effort that it took Sehun not to sound mocking was almost inconcievable, but he somehow managed it. "We may find clues if we go. May as well, it is not like the Doctor is going to be coming back anytime soon, and even if he were, there is really nothing to do otherwise. How many doctors have a fancy hidden room in their clinic?" Sehun asked, clearly manipulated the other into doing what he wanted, but Jae Suk was too preoccupied to really notice that, Kwangsoo was too dumb and oblivious to notice, so Sehun was in the clear, at that moment. Though who knew what would happen if Jae Suk really took the time to think about what Sehun was doing later on. Sehun figured it was worth it. He wanted to look in the room, and the only way that he would be able to do that is if Jae Suk decided to do it as well.   
"Fine..." Jae Suk finally agreed after a long moment of thinking it over. "Okay, let's go."  
One by one, they slowly entered the mysterious room. None of them really sure what secrets it may hold.


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun, JaeSuk, and Kwangsoo are now trapped in this secret room and learn a few more than interesting things about the doctor and the village in general.

The three of them slowly descended into the strange room. Though Sehun had to say that it was probably not the best idea, given the fact that none of them had any idea what lay below as well as the fact that the two others suspected the doctor heavily of being their murderer. Sehun, he was still a bit conflicted on that end. He was not really sure what to make of the Doctor, but he did not really think that he was the killer. Or if he was, he doubted that that was all that there really was to it. Still, what else was he to do? Refuse? That would be stupid. Sehun did not feel as though he could, or even really should do such a thing. The others were already annoyed that he was not really on board with their suspicions. Even if they had not said anything, he could tell that much clearly. It was obvious in how they looked and how they reacted when he said things. Even if what he had said was very little. It was also clear when their eyebrows furrowed whenever he behaved in a specific way. Though he did not like their annoyance, Sehun knew how to not add to it, he had much experience in that area.  
Sehun was the last to enter the room. He had to admit, it was a rather nice room. Dark, kind of creepy with the dark atmosphere which seemed to pervade. Though the shade of the walls was a very nice deep blue, it was dark and depressing. There were no windows, only one door to go in and out, and the room itself was so small, and the air...it was fine but Sehun would not want to be sleeping in this room. There was a desk, a light, and some large coffin thing hanging on the wall.   
And of course the door, which happened to slam shut within the seconds that it took Sehun to inspect the room with his eyes. JaeSuk and KwangSoo freaked out, rushing to the door in a panic. Sehun sighed heavily. It was something that he supposed they should have thought about and yet they did not. He could not really believe that he had not thought of an automatic shutting mechanism. Especially given the secret placement of the room. It had taken forever to find the bloody thing.   
Sehun moved to the side as JaeSuk and Kwang Soo continued to panic, and he went to instead begin inspecting other things within the room. His dark eyes cast themselves about the room in interest. It was quite an...interesting room. He had to admit that. Though he was not entirely certain that he was happy with that revelation of himself. The fact that he was enjoying the fact that they were locked in a room with no known way out and found the entire thing amusing? He thought perhaps his members have been growing on him just a little too much at this point. Or maybe not...He did not know, and he was too apathetic to really want to care anyways.   
“Maybe the password is hidden around the room.” Sehun suggested, making both Jae Suk and Kwang Soo freeze and turn to stare at him. Sehun shrugged his shoulders, confused as to why they were staring at him in such a way. “What?” He asked, staring right back at them.  
“That is actually a good idea,” Kwang Soo said, voice in awe at Sehun’s suggestions. Sehun rolled his eyes and turned away from them, idly picking things up on the desk.   
Jae Suk rushed forwards and shoved Sehun slightly out of the way. Sehun scoffed slightly, but moved willingly to allow Jae Suk and Kwang Soo, who came up right behind Jae Suk, to move to the desk instead. He decided instead to just move back towards the door. He looked at the key pad. It was quite interesting, now that he thought about it. It was permanently locked, unless you managed to figure out the password. It was certainly something different. He wondered it the password changed ever so often.  
After they tried a few different types of passwords, all of which were wrong, Sehun was at a total loss.  
“At this rate we will be stuck in here, the Doctor is not going to be taking too long, that I highly doubt.” Sehun stated. Kwang Soo growled as he looked at Sehun, who instinctively cowered backwards. He hated this...he wished that he were with the others. At least they did not rush at him. He hated all of this.   
“Sehun, why don’t you open to coffin.” Sehun jerked his eyes to look up at Jae Suk, who was watching him diligently. Sehun sighed, but nodded and walked over to the huge coffin. With a bit of struggle, he managed to pry the coffin open. They could not read anything.   
“Luminous writing. One of us has to actually go into the coffin.” Jae Suk stated. Sehun swallowed, knowing what was coming next.  
“Sehun, why don’t you do it.”   
“Why me?” Sehun shot back at KwangSoo, who just shrugged. Sehun rolled his eyes, but not wanting to continue the argument he just moved into the coffin.   
It took forever. After managing to figure out what it was that was written in the coffin, they managed to connect the pieces together. This made Sehun even more anxious when it came to the Doctor.   
The password was S.O.S.   
Definitely sketchy.   
Something was up with the doctor. Though Sehun knew that he had no way to really prove it. He was worried, though, and that much was obvious. He was unnerved at the fact that the doctor even had a secret room-why would he need something like that if the villagers truly worshiped him-and then the password being what it was?   
Sehun knew that worship could turn to obsession, and that was something that he was nervous about. If the villagers worshiped the Doctor to the point where they refused to allow him to leave-which was definitely within the realm of possibilities-that would mean that the Doctor was a victim. Sehun was worried that maybe they were confusing the case. Maybe they were not. One thing, however, was most certainly clear and that was that they did not have all of the facts. There was something at work that they were unaware of. They needed to figure that out before they would figure this case out.


	8. Rocks and Ramen

Sehun found himself wandering the island. He knew that his members were going to become worried if he did not manage to respond to them, and soon. He would rather do it sooner rather than later and have to face the wrath of 6 different Hyungs, and knowing Xiumin he would probably call up the others as well, so more like 11 different hyungs. It was something that he definitely did not want to have to deal with at the moment, and he would much rather be able to do something, unfortunately his cell phone did not work currently, and therefore he would have to wait until he got to the mainland for that. It was a thing that he could not change, and though he knew that it was no use worrying over it because of that fact, he was worrying over it nonetheless.   
The other detectives were currently holed up in a diner. Apparently they had been starving, and though it may seem dumb, Sehun really did not want to have to stay with them. Not this time, not right now. He just did not think that he could handle all of that at the moment. Sehun was thinking over what the fortune teller said. If salt water was only used by the Doctor and the Fortune Teller, it seems like those are their most likely suspects. However, it was not impossible for someone to come in and take that water. Salt itself was only used by the two. Again, such things were easily stolen. They really were no closer to solving this case now than they had been the moment they stepped foot on this stupid Island. Sehun was beginning to resent the stupid land mass. He wanted to get back to the mainland as soon as possible, and he knew that that was not an option until they solved this stupid case. A case which he highly doubted was going to be solved anytime soon.   
Sehun childishly kicked a loose rock, which accompanied a yelp, and Sehun’s eyes jumped upwards and he saw the Doctor bending down grabbing his leg. Sehun stared with wide eyes, deer in the headlights quite literally as he felt so stunned he could barely move. He had not seen the other person coming up so he had kicked the rock, not expecting it to land on anyone. There had been nobody around him when he had done it. He must have accidentally overlooked the other.   
“I-I am sorry,” Sehun stuttered out, bringing the Doctor’s attention to him. Dark eyes locked with his and Sehun hastily bowed and apologized again. He kept his gaze locked on the ground, unable to really bear to look into the Doctor’s eyes. Unable to handle the depths of that gaze.   
“I assume you did not see me.” The Doctor said with a raised eyebrow.   
“I-I didn’t! I swear, I would not have done something like that on purpose!” Sehun rushed out. The Doctor nodded.   
“I did not think that you would.” Sehun sighed in relief.   
“I am sorry.” Sehun’s voice was soft. He felt, he felt chastised even though the other had not done anything close to chastising him.   
“No worries,” The Doctor said. “I forgive you. But...” Sehun locked gazes with the Doctor’s own, eyes wide, and desperate. “I will need help checking the injury.” Sehun nodded quickly, rushing over to the Doctor. He bit his lower lip, not really certain.  
“I...You...Can you sit? I...Is that okay?” Sehun was really uncertain as to what he should do. His timid nature coming out full force and shocking the Doctor just a little bit. The Doctor had known that Sehun was shy, just a little of course, it became obvious within moments of watching him, but this was different. His timid nature was not something which the Doctor had seen before.   
“Of course,” The Doctor moved to the side and sat on one of the steps. Sehun’s quickly moved to kneel on one of the steps below the Doctor, carefully raising the slacks leg to check the injury. It was red, but not swollen. Sehun mentally rushed through everything he saw and released the Doctor’s leg, before standing. Upon standing before the Doctor, eyes locked on the floor once more, he gave a detailed explanation of everything that he had seen when it came to the injury. The Doctor listened actively, and smiled once he finished his report.  
“I can see why you are on that team of detectives.” The Doctor praised. Sehun flushed, not expecting such a comment.   
“Th-Thank you.” Sehun softly whispered out. The Doctor stood carefully.  
“Luckily you did no damage.” He said with a smile. Sehun bit his lower lip, encased with guilt.  
“I really am sorry, I did not see you.” He uttered in a voice no higher than a tentative whisper.   
“It is nothing.” The Doctor said gently, gripping Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun jerked slightly at the contact, but did nothing to push the Doctor off. “No worries.” Sehun nodded quietly. “Where are your friends?”  
“At a diner of some sort.” The Doctor nodded understanding.   
“Why are you not there?”  
“Didn’t want to be.” Sehun said simply. The Doctor hummed curiously.   
“Come on.” He said carefully, pressing on Sehun’s back lightly to move him forwards. “You need to eat something. I will make ramen.” Sehun was hesitant but followed the Doctor either way. He owed the other for hitting him accidentally.


	9. Traps Beginnings

It was different than what he had expected. Sehun was naturally nervous given the fact that he had no idea whether or not his Hyungs would come looking for him, as well as knowing his work hyungs were likely nervous and wanting to know why he had not messaged them at all that day. He had told his managers what was going on, but his Hyungs still did not know, and he did not really want to have to get into an argument with them. He knew that hat if they knew where he was going they would have either insistent that he not go at all, or try to get him to take them along with him. Neither option had been favorable, so he sort of snuck out of the dorm. Granted, that was probably doing nothing to allay his Hyungs’ worry, but he had more important things to think of in that moment. For instance, why he had agreed to allowing the Doctor to take him to his house alone without telling any of the others where he was going or who he was going with.  
It was something that he knew was a bad move, but had done anyways. Now he was worried. Mostly because despite what Sehun himself may believe, the others did still consider the Doctor a very real suspect. Sehun personally was not really sure what to think. Sure, things seemed to point to the Doctor, but they pointed to that Fortune Teller just as much. It was one of the things that annoyed him about the team sometimes. They never really were impartial. Granted, it was incredibly difficult to be impartial completely, but once they had a suspect they stuck that that one suspect, no matter what. The problem with that was that they often overlooked other pieces of evidence. Sehun thought that he would personally be more willing to admit that perhaps the Doctor was a real suspect if the team realized that the Doctor was not the only suspect that they had.  
As it turns out, the Doctor’s home was his lab thing. Though Sehun figured that he probably should have guessed as much from the way he had a whole secret bedroom tucked down in the basement. The kitchen was quite quaint. The Doctor instantly put the noodles on the flame and then gestured for Sehun to sit at the table, which Sehun did immediately.   
“When was the last time you ate?” The Doctor asked mildly. Sehun bit his lower lip and looked down at the table slightly nervous. He was not really sure how to answer that question without the Doctor staring at him in equal parts awe and horror.   
“A few days.” Sehun muttered softly. The Doctor did stare at him, but not how Sehun had thought that he would. It was not awe, thank goodness, nor was it horror which showed on his face. Though Sehun felt that maybe he would prefer it to anything else at the moment. It was stern chastisement. Sehun did not really like being chastised in the first place, something which all of his EXO Hyungs realized. He was fairly soft tempered and kind willed the majority of the time.   
“A few days? Why have you not eaten for so long?” The Doctor questioned him. Sehun nervously stroked up and down his arm with his left hand, unbearably nervous.   
“Just been...busy.”   
He was not wrong. Though his Hyungs had not realized otherwise they would have been livid he had not eaten for so long. They had just came back from their comeback and tour. It was always so hectic, that sometimes he just...did not eat. He slept instead, forgetting or simply avoiding eating in favor of sleeping. It was something that never failed to aggravate them, but Sehun was also just unable to stop the habit. If it came down between eating or sleeping, especially during Comeback season, Sehun would choose sleep every single time. He could function relatively well without food, but he functioned worse without sleep. Though his Hyungs did not really see it the way Sehun did, Sehun knew his limits. He would not push himself too hard.  
“So the only thing you have had today is salt water?” Doctor Park asked disapprovingly.   
“Yes,” Sehun whispered softly. The Doctor sighed long sufferingly.  
“You must be more careful than that.” He said gently. Sehun just shrugged. His hyungs would say the same things anyways, he could not be particularly bothered.   
The Doctor put the ramen in the middle of the table and moved to the cabinets to get two separate bowls and two sets of chopsticks to eat with. Placing those on the table as well, he dished out the ramen for Sehun, putting a little bit more ore in his bowl given the fact that he had not been eating today. He could not let the other eat too much given the fact that he had not eaten in a while but he still needed to make sure that the other was eating something today. It would not do to have him starve whilst watching over him. That would be the exact opposite of what he needed, and he did not really relish having to explain to people that the boy had passed out from a lack of food, or because he had eaten too much in one sitting.   
Sehun bowed and thanked him, and the Doctor had to admit the boy was more than polite. He was very sweet, and he did not really know how to handle suck things, but he was glad that the other was being so courteous. The other members of his team had been much less so. Then again, he felt that perhaps Sehun tended to be more courteous in the first place so it was more noticeable given the fact that his team members were less so.   
“Eat,” The Doctor said softly. Sehun smiled lightly and thanked him again, picking up his chopsticks and beginning to eat what the Doctor had portioned for him. He was incredibly thankful that the other was feeding him, though Sehun was not really sure why.  
Sehun finished his food in record time, realizing just how hungry he was only after he had begun to eat. The Doctor watched him, most of the time, though Sehun was oblivious to that fact, simply relishing in the decent meal of ramen which the Doctor had graciously provided.   
“Thank you for the meal,” Sehun said softly, not really sure what to do now that he had eaten. He had no idea why the other had brought him here in the first place. Let alone why he was allowing him to eat in his place of residence.   
“It was no trouble. Make sure to eat more. I know that it may be difficult, but you need to eat at least once a day. That way you can keep up your energy.” The Doctor spoke clearly, confidently, and gently. Sehun knew that he had disappointed the other, but he was also sad, for some reason, that the Doctor had been disappointed by his action, though he could not really explain why it was that he felt such a way.   
Sehun simply nodded, and the Doctor seemed relatively satisfied.  
“I have to get back to the team,” Sehun said quietly. The Doctor hummed, agreeing. It had been quite a while that the other had been gone, the team members would undoubtedly be worried for the youngest’s safety given the fact that there was no way to really communicate. Sehun stood nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. The Doctor looked at him carefully.  
“I..I don’t know where the...” Sehun’s voice drifted off, unable to look at the Doctor directly, his gaze was on the wall next to the Doctor.   
“Would you like me to accompany you there?” The Doctor asked gently, coaxing. Without Sehun realizing what the Doctor had been doing, he had fallen straight into the trap. When Sehun nodded nervously, he had smiled gently, and agreed to help Sehun find his team members.


	10. Chapter 10

Park Hae Jin had to admit that Sehun was quite the boy. He was soft and gentle, and polite. His team members would do well to learn from him. When the other had apologized profusely for accidentally hitting him with that rock, he had known that his plan could easily come to fruition with this boy. He just needed to figure out a way to get to him, and it presented itself rather easily. The boy was not the most oblivious, but Park Hae Jin was no common criminal, after all. He was much smarter than that. Either way, he was still surprised when the boy actually agreed to his offer of food. He had suspected the boy would likely be hungry, and probably not have eaten all day, considering that he was not with his teammates eating dinner, and he doubted that the boy had eaten anything during his time on the island, and the group had come in the early morning, at almost dawn, so it made sense for the other to not have eaten. He was not expecting the other to not have eaten in a few days, however, and it took quite a bit in him to keep his surprise from showing on his face as he had turned towards the younger. He felt the need, and partial desire to see how he would react, to scold the other. So he did, the other was surprisingly receptive to his chastisement. He could not deny such a thing was rather...adorable.

The meal was quiet. The boy was polite, and sweet, something which though it did not exactly take him by surprise, he was pleased to note. He enjoyed those who were polite. Rudeness really grated on his nerves, and he disliked it immensely. It was something that made him lose patience faster than anything else which he could experience. He often had to restrain himself, but this boy was much different. The boy was polite, and quite gentle. Something that stood out when he was with his other members. That meant his plan was going to be a bit easier than he had previously believed it to be. He had known that he would need to be careful when he had initially decided to bring the group to him, but it was the easiest way to get off the village island. Now, however, he knew that it would be further complicated. He liked Sehun, he enjoyed the boy. His presence was something else. He knew that he would still need to escape the island, he knew that it would end with him confessing to killing at least once, he could not just refuse to confess, such a thing would not end up with his leaving the island. He also knew that he would need kill the police officer that they would undoubtedly send. He did not want to leave Sehun, however. He would need to come up with a plan which aided that. He could not just kidnap the boy, that would bring too many eyes.

Park Hae Jin had not planned on being taken with a group of the detectives, hence why he had not prepared for this. He had known that he would need to target one, and initially he had chosen KwangSoo, the other was naive in a way that was in stark contrast to Sehun, and he was not as physically capable as the other members. Yet, upon meeting the group, he had changed his mind. He had initially targeted Sehun out of the group, because of them all, Sehun was the only one who had respectfully bowed to him when he had first introduced himself and shook the youth’s hand. It was more than that, he was certain. It was just, the boy had made a deep impression on the Doctor. From the steady and continuously polite mannerisms which the boy showed while his team lacked in spades, to the fact that he did not really bother to even initiate himself in the first interrogation which, if he said so himself, was a total mess. Everyone had been talking over themselves, and it was clear that though the group may be detectives, they were obviously not all that familiar with how to conduct a decent interrogation without screaming and yelling over each other. Something which Park Hae Jin was realizing would mean that it would begin to be easier and easier to trick the group. He knew that it would not be the hardest thing which he had done, and he had done several things that were far more complicated than this. The entire group was full of beginners. It was just his luck. 

Sehun, however. The boy was a gem. He was luckier when Sehun had chosen the salt water. He now had two people to pick from, and it was just his luck. He hoped, he desperately hoped that this would turn out as he wanted. He would not let Sehun go. He would ensure that eventually, eventually, the other would come with him. He just had to figure out how exactly he wished to do so.  
“The diner is straight ahead,” Park Hae Jin said simply. Sehun sighed softly, relaxing slightly upon the sight of it.   
“Thank you, very much.” Sehun said with a gentle tone to his voice. He glanced up at the Doctor, before smiling slightly nervous. “I would have been hopelessly lost if I had tried to find it myself.”   
The Doctor certainly agreed with that. The Island was rather confusing, especially for those who had not been here before. While the other group was definitely better at navigating it than some people, even those who had been here for a bit of time, Sehun would have easily gotten lost without some sort of guide.   
“I am glad that I could help,” The Doctor said, a small smile playing at his mouth.   
“I...” Sehun paused, looking towards the diner and biting his lower lip, contemplating how to word himself next.   
Sehun wanted to apologize. While it was not his fault that his teammates were overwhelmingly rude, he found himself wanting to apologize for them. Whether the doctor was a suspect, whether he was the killer, no matter what it was, it was still wrong to behave as though they had, especially since they did not have any evidence to link him to being the killer in the first place. So, it was wrong to act as his team had. He kne wthat the Doctor had been slightly annoyed by it, and he also kne wthat his team would not apologize themselves. Therefore, as usual, it was up to him.   
“I wanted to apologize.”   
The Doctor could say the boy certainly kept surprising him, that was certain. He did not really understand what the other was apologizing for. He had no reason to apologize, so why was he? He had already apologized for hitting him accidentally for the rock, if that was why he was apologizing.   
“You have already apologized.” The Doctor voiced, leaving Sehun himself to be confused before he realized that the Doctor thought that he was talking about the initial incident which led him to heading back to the Doctor’s place to eat lunch.  
“No, I mean for my members. They had no right to treat you as they did, whether they were suspicious of you or otherwise. I know that they will not apologize themselves, so I figured I may as well do it for them.”   
Well, look at that. The Doctor was rather surprised, and somewhat pleased.   
“There is no need for that.” He said softly, lifting the boy’s head up by tucking his fingers under his chin. “I do not blame their actions on you.”   
“But we are part of the same group.”   
“Yet you were not the one which angered me.” Park Hae Jin swiftly derailed Sehun’s argument. He tilted his head slightly, with a small smile. “Still, I appreciated the sentiment. You have no reason to apologize to me.” He spoke softly. “Now,” He straightened himself, and released Sehun’s chin. “I believe you should probably get going before your friends begin to worry over your whereabouts.”   
Sehun smiled softly, and thanked the doctor once again, before leaving. He did not notice the doctor watching him as he entered the restaurant, and he did not see the small smirk which carved itself on the Doctor’s face.


	11. Chapter 11

Sehun ignored his teammates questions of where he had been and what he had been doing. They began attempting to interrogate him heavily the moment that he sat down. Another thing that he was not entirely certain he liked about this entire arrangement. He was the youngest, so they could be protective, but it was annoying all the same. He did not need their protection. Not now. They also had no reason to need to know where he had been, or what he had been doing and he was angry that they would continue to question him despite him saying that he was just walking around. He had even informed them beforehand that he was planning on taking a walk to clear his head and think things through. They probably had not listened, or just did not notice him informing them, or did not remember. Honestly all were options at this point. He rather hoped that this investigation was over soon. For multiple reasons, of course, but there was one primarily which occupied his mind. His had his EXO Hyungs to get to, and he would undoubtedly be scolded assuming they had called him at any point in time, or text him. His managers were fully aware of his situation regarding this detective agency, of course because they had needed to be informed of such. Though, they were not informed of the fact that it was a detective agency entirely, just that he had been recruited to do classified information for the good of the country of South Korea. Still, despite hid managers being vaguely aware of what was going on, he was also aware that they were aware that his Hyungs in EXO were not to be informed either. This, of course, caused plenty of complications for Sehun. Especially since he had sort of left without much preamble. Which meant that he would likely be immensely scolded for not informing them of anything and just leaving for an entire day all by himself. He was not really looking forwards to that conversation, which would likely include most if not all of his Hyungs. If he was real unlucky they would even include Tao, Lay, and LuHan. He would be doomed then.   
Sehun subtly inhaled. He needed to calm himself. His Hyungs were not all that scary, of course, they were just a lot. Incredibly overprotective for one, and slightly neglectful for two. it was a contrast one would think would be impossible, but it was not. Though he understood both. He was the youngest, and not only that but there were eight members in the group, and some of them had left but contact was still upheld after all. He needed to force himself to remember such things. Yes, still, he was just...dwelling On things that could potentially happen and that had not happened yet, he had a propensity to dwell on such things, however he needed to stop. He understood that his team would not finish the investigation without some aid from him, and so when they asked him questions about his opinions and such, at least questions which pertained to the case at hand or some former cases which they had previously handled, Sehun answered swiftly and to the point. He knew that they would draw their own conclusions, and there was little to no use in attempting to force them to be impartial. Anything that they saw or heard or any evidence which they gathered would lead to the Doctor. 

Perhaps it was the doctor. After all despite his polite kindness, there was something odd about him. Sehun could admit that, and when he had been left alone with him, there was definitely something...different and bone chilling. He would be amiss to claim that he did not feel something off with the Doctor. He just wanted his team to realize how...undetective like that they were being. After all, sure perhaps they were correct in their decision that the Doctor was the true culprit, but who really knew? For now, it could also be that creepy fortune teller. Truthfully, Sehun did not really care whether the Doctor was the culprit or not, he just wished the others would stop instantly assuming it was him without looking at any of the other evidence which was there. He just wanted them to think about the other suspect...the fortune teller. Both the Doctor and the Fortune Teller had access to salt water. He was not capable of understanding why it was that they assumed it was the Doctor who was at fault. It was incredibly upsetting and he hated it quite a bit. They had not conclusive evidence that pointed directly to the Doctor being the one who was at fault. At this point he felt that their previous cases were more luck and chance then actual detective work.Though Sehun did not wish it to be so, that is what it felt like. Besides Sehun himself, only one person was the most like a professional in the line of work, even the private detective was way too impartial. Their entire investigation process really needed to be thought out better. Perhaps Sehun could send an anonymous letter to address such things. He did not want his detective Hyungs to feel too bad, but he wanted them to realize that the way they were investigating was not all that conductive to actual investigation tactics. They barely got anything, and he was sure with more proper tactics they could get the information they needed much quicker.

They decided to corner the doctor, because of course they did. Sehun knew that nothing that he said would stop them. He did not really care to try either. It would be pointless, so what was the point in attempting to do something like that? They would just either ignore him or claim that he was ‘too young’ to understand. It happened more often then not, and he was rather aggravated with it. He would prefer to just..stand on the sidelines. So, no, he did not help them rip the briefcase from the doctor’s hands, and he did not help them go through it either. He could only close his eyes in abject horror at the total violation of the doctor’s privacy. Murderer or otherwise, that was so horribly impolite and definitely uncalled for. What sort of evidence would be able to be admitted in such a way. It was a whole chaotic circle. Especially when THAT was found.


	12. Chapter 12

As much as he may hate to say it, Sehun realized that there was something about the Doctor that was a bit...dangerous. It was not like a feeling could really be admissable as evidence, and furthermore, none of the objects that they found were truly able to be used in court either, considering his Hyungs has snatched his stuff despite the Doctors desires. Perhaps they would be able to figure something else out. Though, he had to say, though he had not really thought too much on it, there was definitely something that he was missing here. He hated to say that the Doctor was suspicious, after all, he had eaten with him, and had gone on a walk with him, and the Doctor definitely seemed polite, but there were plenty of people who seemed polite that were actually cold-blooded murderers. 

This was proven when the Doctor had admitted that he had killed that girl. Sehun sighed heavily, as he realized that he had been wrong. There was something about the Doctor. He supposed he had not necessarily been wrong, as much as he had been more impartial. Not that his hyungs would see it like that. Of course, that was if they knew, but Sehun was not about to be telling them that he had been having his reservations during their time on the island. They did not really need to know that, and he was definitely not in the mood to try and work around that. It was hard enough just talking to them on a regular basis, always speaking over each other, and just overly enthusiastic about anything and everything, and it really truly did make things complicated. 

One thing that he did know, despite anything, was that there was a process to things that, even though the Doctor did admit to being the killer, still needed to be used to truly get good results. He was upset that they did not really think things through properly. He knew that they were just super happy to be detectives, and that perhaps their ambition sort of got away from them in their excitement. Honestly, he could understand that, but when it came down to it they needed to realize that if they kept on like this, Sehun himself doubted that things would really end well with their so called detective agency. They did not really have the ability to be breaking through rules and polite mannerisms just because they were detectives. It was sort of like the saying, catch more flies with honey then with vinegar.   
He knew that it would not really mean much to them, but he supposed they really should at the very least talk about their strategy more then just, running around having no idea what each other was doing. It was simply not working this way. While perhaps they had gotten lucky this time, when the evidence connects, they really should not take so many chances. Who knows when they would get a rather complicated case that was not nearly as black and white, this one was somewhat complicated, but unless they fixed their idea of how to begin things, he doubted that it would last. Their lucky streak was not bound to continue in this regard. He really needed to talk to them about that, but he did not want to upset them.

As for the doctor, something seemed...up. Something about his explanation seemed a bit off. He could not say what it was exactly, but...there was just something that he really could not figure out. There was something that did not make sense. There was not much question that he killed the girl. There had been before, as the evidence had stated two different people as the potential culprit, now, however, with the confession of the Doctor, there was next to no question that he was the murderer that they were looking for. That combined with the murder weapon in his suitcase, even if there was no way to use it, not really, the point remained that he had confessed.  
As for his actual confession, that he had killed the person who had murdered his girlfriend, Sehun was not too sure. Perhaps he was being just a little too cynical, considering all the other members were extremely warmed by the other's devotion to his girlfriend. Apparently the two were planning on running from the island together, but she had been killed before they could. According to the Doctor, he and his father had been living on this island for as long as he could remember. He had been raised on this island. When his father had died, he had been stuck on the island. Although he had tried to leave, he had been locked in the underground room (the one which Sehun and the others had found whilst wandering around the nursing equipment), and he had not managed to leave since then. He was forced to stay in his room at night, and if he tried to leave he was locked in his room. It had become frightening for him to even dare to try and leave. 

This is what the Doctor had said. It was consistent with what he had observed of everything on the island. The near obsessive adoration of the Doctor which was displayed by the townspeople, well, Sehun could easily believe that they would do anything possible in order to keep the Doctor on the island. As much as he would like to think that people were not capable of killing in order to achieve that, he had seen and heard of far worse happening. The facts also remained that these townspeople believed Doctor Park to be their...their savior of a sort, against this supernatural being. They would not take well to someone trying to 'steal' him as it were.   
However, Sehun just did not really know how it was that this came about. Sure, Doctor Park is incredibly talented and a capable doctor, even if he doesn't technically have his doctorate, considering he learned what he knew from his father, but what happened to his father? That was the main question in Sehun's mind at the moment. After all, if the Townspeople were so obsessively infatuated with the Doctor that they would drive him to kidnap Kwangsoo and hold him at knife point just to try and get them to help him to get off this island, they had to be bad. Sehun was not too sure that he really wanted to think about all of the things that the townspeople may have done to keep the Doctor on the island. Which left the mystery of what exactly happened to his father a bit more...questionable. Had the townspeople killed him like they had with the girl? Unlikely, especially since they seemed to think that they were their 'saviors' and that nothing could happen as long as they stayed on the island. 

"Guys," Sehun whispered softly, cutting through all of the cacophony of everyone fighting over what to do. Kwangsoo was still held within the Doctor's grip, a dark and desperate look in his eyes. Everyone turned to look at him. He had not spoken much, if at all, during their time on the Island, so it was easy to sort of forget that he was there at times. "I think that he is telling the truth." Everyone stopped, their voices caught in their throat. Sehun hummed softly as they waited, expecting him to continue. Sehun sighed, it was his own fault really, for always waiting until the end to really say anything. "Let us be honest here. Any person who believes that the only reason that they are safe is because of supposedly the magical capabilities of the blood in a genetic bloodline, they are going to go crazy if they find out that the person in question wants to leave the island." Sehun paused, glancing at the Doctor who seemed to be staring at him with a look in his eyes that Sehun was not too sure he really WANTED to even decipher. "The question still remains what happened to your father," Sehun said, looking at the Doctor. "I doubt that the townspeople would have killed him, but he did disappear from the island."   
The Doctor inhaled softly, breathing carefully. Beautiful, he thought to himself. 

"My father left the island the same way we would." Sehun tilted his head slightly to the side, watching the Doctor carefully. 

"How so?" He asked, not quite realizing that everyone was staring at them with wide eyes. 

"There is a boat that leaves at midnight. You have to light a torch on the hill in order for it to come, but it is possible. There are about ten minutes from the top of the town to the dock before the boat departs. It is...very difficult to make it, when the townspeople are always watching, but today, they maybe distracted."

"Why is that?" Jaehyun interrupted, his eyes narrowed. 

"They are having a ritual. they usually do it once a year around this time. Normally they would have someone guarding me, but I managed to convince them that with newcomers on the island it would look suspicious and the newcomers would never let it go, and they agreed. So, today I am not locked in."

"What ritual?" Sehun interrupted, cowing slightly as the Doctor looked at him with an irritated aura to him. He then gave a small smile. 

"The ritual is done to supposedly help protect the island another year. They..." The Doctor paused, inhaling softly his eyes downcast. "They use a vial of my blood during the ritual."


	13. Chapter 13

Sehun...was stumped at that. He supposed hat perhaps this island was more insane then he had thought previously. I mean, it was bad enough that the Doctor was being held hostage on the island by these people because apparently his blood was some sort of sacred preventative measure against this mythical vampire, but it would seem that they took it even further then just that. An entire ritual surrounded around a person's blood, during which he is locked up and kept guard over? That was really...barbaric in many ways. Sehun had known that something was off, but even still, this was a horrible thing to be realizing. He had known that the Doctor had been being locked up by the townspeople, but to know how to get off of the island? To know and yet to be unable to manage it? This was probably the man's last opportunity to escape from the island, Sehun could not say any of his actions were quite too much. He should not have killed anyone, but then again the townspeople should not have killed his girlfriend either. Furthermore, the other was basically imprisoned on an island that he was unable to leave. 

It looked great from the outside, when one did not know what was truly going on, but was that not common? When things were seemingly great, that usually meant that there was something negative going on behind the scenes. Whether it was fights or worse, the reality was that things could not always be brilliant all of the time. The Doctor had probably been through quite a bit. He had been locked on this island for who knows how long, and his father had sort of just...ditched him alone on this island of maniacs. Sehun was not all that certain that it was too hard to understand where exactly this Doctor was coming from. He supposed that should be rather worrisome, but at the same time, he was just a very understanding person. This Doctor had been locked up every single night, in a small room, by the islanders, with a guard watching him. When they had first come onto the island, seeing the adoration and thankfulness of the townspeople, though Sehun thought something was off, that was just because he was one of the more observant ones in the group. It happened when you lived with several people all at once. However, to outsiders, it would not look like anything was wrong.

Perhaps that was why it was just so...horrible. Sehun could not believe that this man had been suffering through so many things all at once. It was horrible. The isolation, the fear, and the pleading. Sehun could practically hear it. Who knows how long it was before he got his girlfriend. Then he had begun dating her and things seemed great until the townspeople realized that he wanted to leave and accused her of trying to steal the doctor before murdering her. It was bad enough that they were holding a Doctor hostage just because of his blood, but to kill his girlfriend? That was what Sehun did not quite understand. He could get the desperate feeling of wanting revenge, but the idea that someone would so willingly just...murder someone else? It was so cold and dark. All because he wanted to leave? No wonder he needed to go to extremes to get off of the island. There was no way that he would be able to manage it otherwise. For people who were more then willing to murder someone just because they talked about leaving the island, and no active plans were even made to do so? It was quite cold and cruel. 

"Sehun is right." JaeSuk interrupted the silence which had descended after Sehun's words. "It is obvious that, whatever else, he is being held hostage on the island. That isn't fair of him. We need to help him get out of the island." A weighted silence continued after JaeSuk's words.   
He was right, however, was the thought of the rest of the group. Sure, he killed someone, and he was going to have to be punished for those actions, but at the same time they could not leave him here to be tormented and held prisoner on an island for his blood the rest of his life. Who knew what would happen to him, especially considering the...rather interesting mindset that these people had.

"Even still, we only have ten minutes to go from one end of the island to the other. And I can bet that the townspeople are not going to be happy, they will probably notice the beacon we light and come running after us." Sejeong argued. 

"We will have to be fast then." KwangSoo said. "Either way, I am poisoned, and we are gonna need to help him get off the island." 

"We need a plan first." Sehun said gently. The Doctor turned his eyes to him. "We have one shot. We can't blow this."


End file.
